Something Hidden by Their Leader
by draco-is-soo-delicous
Summary: Hermione is lead away by her leader Dumbledore, to a new destiny, in which no one expected. HGSS. Non HBP or DH compliant.This is my first story, all feedback is welcome.
1. Guidance, Not Undestood?

**To Follow a Destiny?**

**Chapter 1: Guidance, not understood.**

"Hermione, you must go, there is no time for you to waste here" Headmaster Dumbledore, shouted thru the battle grounds, thru the few witches, wizards, and death eaters that surrounded the fallen. "No, I must stay, I have to help Harry and Ron" she responded, he grabbed her arm, and gave her a look of sorrow. They then apparated to a place Hermione had never been before, he handed her a letter with a red wax seal and spoke "You will know when to open this, keep it safe." then suddenly apparated away.

She looked around this room that she was in, it was cold, almost dewy, as though it had not seen the sun in ages. Hermione went to the walls, surveyed them, they were made of stone like a dungeon. 'Explains the lack of heat' she thought. Of course, she was in a dungeon. But she knew she was not being held captive, Dumbledore had sent her here. There were a few candles that lit the walls of her dungeon room, and she saw a bookshelf, dark green leather couch, and armchairs. 'Interesting' she whispered to herself. Slapping her hand over her mouth, almost as though, if she spoke to loudly, It would wake up any presence other than herself the room might hold.

She didn't quite know what to think of it all, in fact, she found herself under the sudden drowsiness from the battle. Yes she was exhausted, so she decided to lay on the sofa, and nap, maybe when she awoke there would be some kind of understanding to this new abode she had been taken too. Quickly as though she had never hit the couch she was in a state of sleep, exhaustion finally winning over her need to stay awake.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fiction, tell me what you think. Keep in mind Its probably going to be a bit slow before I get the entire plot line together. But it will eventually be a HG/SS. Please do not read if this offends you. Oh, and this story is not HBP or DH compliant. Keep in mind. Thanks, your reviews and thoughts are welcomed, but I will not beg for them.**

**-Jess**


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

'Well, well, well if it isn't Miss. Granger' he thought, 'sleeping on my couch no less, I see that Dumbledore has finally given her the news, so she should not be surprised when I wake her up'

"Mrs.Granger, wake up now, we have things to attend to" he shook her roughly, and she awoke in a state of fear, she jumped up and screamed "PROFESSOR SNAPE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WITH ME? IN THIS ROOM? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Dear child, please do calm down your going to give me a headache, which is saying alot, considering even the battle itself didn't give me one" he sneered. Severus was not used to comforting a woman, or to being in one's presence. The only "ladies" he had been around so to speak were the whores, that Voldemort had given to him as gifts for good behavior, which had always been disposed of quickly after, with no need of comfort, just pain, and malice. Her behavior did not shock nor surprise him. Snape just had no earthly idea on how to respond to it.

"If you do not want me to panic, hex you, kill you even, then give me one good excuse as to why I should feel unthreatened by the presence of a greasy headed professor, death eater no less, in the room that Dumbledore took me to, I'm guessing out of safety, on the night of the final battle, and let me tell you Snape it had better be a damn good reason!" She threatened him with her wand to his chest, while saying all of this, she did not understand why Dumbledore would put her in a room with this foul greasy death eater. It made no since to her.

"Look Granger, as much as I do not enjoy your company, you being here in this room- WITH ME," he pointed his hand to himself "is for your own damn safety, so do NOT threaten me in my own quarters, do not challenge me as being a death eater. I cannot believe that the old man has told you nothing!" She backed away from him a bit, and withdrew her wand.

"No, he told me nothing, Which is why I'm clearly shell shocked to be here, Why aren't you out fighting for whatever side it is your on anyway?" she seethed to him. He looked down at the floor and saw the letter that had fallen out of her arms, when she had jumped up to defend herself needlessly against him. He reached down picked it up, saw the seal of Dumbledore on it, and told her

"Miss.Granger I believe this holds the key to all your answers..."

* * *

**A/N: so this is the second chapter, I now have some of the plot line layed out in my head so this story should get more interesting, and move faster. R&R.**

**-Jess**


	3. Remember the Fallen

**Chapter 3:Remember the Fallen**

Hermione looked down on the letter that Snape held in his hands, and then proceeded to snatch it from him. She broke the seal, and unfolded the letter. The writing was cursive, old handwriting, it was written by someone wise, and knowing. Her mother had always told her "You can tell a person's wisdom, by their handwriting." Words that were now on her shoulders, as she sighed and began to read.

Miss.Granger,

If you are reading this, then by now the light has fallen. I am long gone, Harry Potter has failed. And all the others fallen too. The light is gone Hermione, you are the only one left. Severus, was on both sides, and was a spy, but after the battle ends he will have to choose the darkside for his and your life. Miss.Granger, you are to act as though, you came over to their side willingly near the end of the battle, you and Severus, will marry. And your heir will be the only wizard who can destroy Voldemort, and save the rest of the light that is hidden in the dark. All other questions will be directly answered by Severus, or both of you will come to know in time. Please do not resist, as Severus is going to have to proof your loyalty to Voldemort. Im sorry Miss.Granger, but any chance of the light surviving, rests in your hands. Remember: your enemies are not always who you think them to be Miss.Granger. There may be some survivors that will shock you.

Always watching over you,

Albus Dumbledore.

She then broke down, she had, had it with this war. Had it with people dying. She was sick of always being told how to live her life. So she did the only thing she could do she cried, she cried for all the dead that had fallen, her best friends Harry and Ron. She cried for the future prospect of marrying Snape. She cried because it was her who had been chosen. She wondered to herself if this had been the plan all along...

Severus, who had known of this plan for a very long time, just stood and watched the poor girl clasp on the floor, wanting to go comfort her but at the same time, stood there, not wishing to break his whole demeanor by doing so..for the second time tonight..he didn't know what to do.


	4. Wash off the sin

**Chapter 4: Wash off the Sin **

"Hermione..?" she didn't respond to his voice, "GRANGER, SNAP OUT OF IT!", Snape bellowed finally caching her attention, she was looking up at him with glazed eyes that definitely showed all the emotion that she had held inside, he could see anger, hate, disgust, sadness, and finally the emotion that shown the most was disbelief. He could tell that she did not understand why Dumbledore would not inform her of this whole ordeal before hand.

"You are going to have to pull yourself together if we are ever going to be able to come thru with Dumbledore's plan, you cannot sit here all day and question it. It will do you no good, now get up and theres a lavatory you can go get yourself cleaned up in, then we shall discuss this whole ordeal." He pointed to the door that was on the right of them, 'I did not notice that before,' She thought. 'But I suppose that after the battle, I do look a right mess, and should probably do as he says.' With that thought she got up and went to the door.

Hermione opened the door to a room filled with burgundy tile walls, and polished porcelain sink, shower, bath, and toilet. She could not believe that the greasy old professor lived with a burgundy bathroom! The softness on her feet made her look down to a soft rug on the floor, that was a cream color 'Well at least he has good tastes, I won't have to live in the dingy cold all my life' She almost smirked at the thought. Wait, why was she thinking like this, she did not want to live with him, but at the time it seemed all that she could look forward to was knowing that she would be safe, or at least she hoped. She knew obviously by Snape's lack of reaction to the news she had just found out, that her old headmaster had already informed him of this.

'Must be nice to be able to prepare yourself' She thought, as she gazed into the mirror that was located above the sink. She almost did not recognize Hermione Jane Granger. She had blood caked all over herself, along with a mixture of dirt from the battle, but she knew the blood was not her own, but that of the lives that she had taken. Looking at her face, you could tell that she had not had proper rest in days, she had bags under her puffy eyes, her lip was cut, it was caked brown from the dirt and dust of battle. Her hair which had tamed down from the bushy frizziness, was a mess, instead of its soft golden brown curl that it had since its taming, it was knotted, frizzed at the ends, like a big ball of string on her head. Reaching up, she could barely get her thin, bruised fingers thru her locks.

She looked down at her clothes next, and decided to take them off and get in the shower, that was an easy task, considered that were basically ripped to shreds, 'I just hope that Professor Snape did not notice that you could basically see my whole body, I would not want him getting any ideas at this point in time' this thought ran thru her head, but after it did a realization came back to her ''...your heir will be the only wizard who can destroy Voldemort...'', 'Oh no, I'm going to have to let him see my body anyway, according to Dumbledore, we will produce an heir. Well, I hope it happens soon after we marry, I'd like to keep the greasy bat's hands off my body as much as humanly possible, the sooner we conceive the better.' she concluded.

She opened a door, that was near the bath and got out two soft cream colored fluffy towels, that she would use after her bath and layed them on the edge, she turned on the hot taps, and watched as the bathtub flooded itself. She was almost wondered what it would be like to flood into herself, and forget all the losses she had suffered, all the blood that had been shed at her hands.

Hermione quickly left her daze as she noticed some vanilla and sugar scented bath beads at the other end of the tub, she took some and threw them in. She turned the taps off, and went into the tub and soak, promising herself that while she was in there she was going to wash off the past, and be prepared for the future, any last tears, second thoughts, or doubts, would leave her after she exited this room to go back to her new life.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry this story is all about what is going on inside Hermione's head, but I think that for this story, emotion, and the past, and her thoughts should be understood. I read many stories and do not understand what is going on in the character's head. I like detail, and I plan on using quite a bit. I'm sorry if this makes the story slower, or if it makes it seem as though I spend to long on one part of the plot. Also, if anyone would like to be a beta for me, I would greatly appreciate it. Just contact me, thru a review and I will get back with you. R&R please. **

**-Jess**


	5. Not my idea of Discussion

**Chap. 5: Not my idea of discussion.**

Severus was seated in his old broken in armchair. This chair had been the holder of many a thought, and many a lonesome occasion. He had spent his years of life, wasting away, being what some would call a "pawn" in a war between good and evil. Now he wondered if everything he had maybe, possibly thought would happen had gone down the drain. His only thing to look forward to was having someone to hopefully share the rest of his years with.

In mid-thought, he was startled by a house elf popping in right in front of him. This was his personal elf Gumdrop. **(A/N: i have a lovebird named Gumdrop, she is squeaking as i type this so i thought it would be a good name for a house elf.) **"What is it Gumdrop?" he asked the elf.

"Gumdrop has urgent letter for Master, man with long blonde hair gave it to Gumdrop, and said to give you right away Master!" The elf handed the letter to him, and then Severus dismissed the elf.

Once, the elf was gone Snape looked at the envelope, he turned it over to see the green waxed seal of the Malfoy name impressed into it. He quickly opened the envelope, knowing it would be better on his part to do it faster. He pulled the letter enclosed out, and opened it. It read:

Severus,

We have succeeded. The dark lord requests your presence immediately, as well as any survivors you have managed to capture from the other side's "Order".

Lucius Malfoy.

He sighed. Somewhere deep inside, he had hoped for a little more time before this confrontation, that he knew would most likely not be a pretty one for the survivors of the Order. And knowing that he had to bring his new company, would definitely not be at the most pleasant experience for her, considering what she was most likely going to have to see happen to her remaining friends and family. Which should only be a few, but still he knew the sight would effect her in a negative way.

He could also imagine the looks on their faces when she tells his lord of her "changing of sides," lying to them will probably only add to her trauma, and emotional distraughtness at the moment.

Getting up out of his chair to go get Hermione, he heard the door to the lavatory open, and saw her come out in a towel, looking like a new person. All the dirt and grime had been cleaned off, and you would think she was a goddess, and not a seventeen year old just coming out of a war.

"I was wondering where I could find some clothes to wear?" She asked him, looking a bit confused as to what she was going to do about the whole ordeal.

"Ah, Hermione, Dumdledore was prepared for this, and had some dresses sent down, as you know women of the dark side show the most high regard for poise and grace so this is shall you should dress and act in public. In private, you may dress as you please, and we shall go find some clothes to your complete liking for that case, within the next couple of days." He went up to her and motioned for her to follow into the room that was his personal bedroom, and now hers too. Walking over to the door which she guessed was a closet, he opened it up and reached in and grabbed an emerald green lacey dress, and told her to put it on.

"Severus, why must I wear this? What is the occasion? I would just like to rest." She looked at him and confusedly said.

"We, Hermione have a date with the dark lord, which we are going to be late to if you do not hurry, and trust me he will not be pleased if we show up late to his celebration, especially this one, although he does not yet know you are coming, I will make sure you are safe, and that he knows of your sudden change of heart about sides. I will also tell him that you took out some of the order during the final battle." He thought this would not settle well for her, but he was not prepared for the smirk that showed upon her face, or the words that came out of her mouth.

"Well I understand. I feel like a new person Severus going to a new world. Its amazing what a relaxing bath can do for your mentality." She said getting dressed. She took her wand magicked her hair dry and did a charm to let it dangle in smooth curls, she also did some light makeup. 'If I'm to be a lady of the darkness, I might as well fit the part' she thought inside her head. And with that done, she went up to Severus, and grabbed his arm.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As much as I'll ever be." And with that he apparated them out to Voldemort's lair.

**A/N: Well, sorry for the delay but here it is. I was doing college stuff these past few weeks. And then I came down with the horrid cold, that still hasn't gone fully away. But the good news is, since I haven't been on the computer in a while, there has been no continuous hurt in my hands lately. Just every now and then. Oh well, enjoy! **

**R&R.**

**-Jess**


	6. Honor?

**Chap 6: Honor?**

They landed outside two double glass paned doors, that inside Hermione could tell held a great many people. Severus did not let go of her only whispered to her "Keep close, and now is not the time to break down, remember anything you see happen, you are on the dark side now Hermione."

With that, they walked into the room, she looked around and almost did break down.

All the death eaters were gathered around on one side of the room, with their ladies, and their children. And on the other side of the room, in a cage made of old rusty steel were the survivors of what was her life up until now. And in the front of the room, was the dark lord himself, Voldemort. He was sitting at his throne, looking as though he was king of the world and no one could bring him down. Hermione then guessed this was true, considering the light had failed, there was really no one else to bring him down, except himself.

The pair walked down the middle of the room, up to him, and Hermione did as Severus did. She bowed to him. "Severus my fateful follower, who is this that you bring with you? You may stand up." They did as they were told, and Severus explained. "My lord, this is Hermione Granger, she has chosen to come over to our side, and did so willingly, She asked me to bring her here, not as a prisoner but as your newest faithful servant."

Voldemort looked curious, and she dared to look around the room, and saw the shocked faces on all of the death eaters, this was Hermione Granger the best friend of Harry Potter, part of the Golden Trio, in front of Voldemort surrendering herself over to the dark side. She then glanced over to the cage, and saw the survivors, they were crying now, shocked, hurt even. They were Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. The only two survivors left.

"Well then if she wants me to spare her and truly believe her, then she should have no problem doing this task for me. Kill them Miss.Granger, kill the ones who you have been so loyal to, up until this day in time, and I will allow you into the ranks of the dark." She remembered Severus telling her that she was going to have be strong, and do as he asked, if she wanted to be able to survive, and fulfill her destiny.

"My pleasure, my lord." she smirked and looked over to the cage, and did a simple alohamora spell on the lock to it and then walked over to it and opened it, and pulled Ron out first.

"Hermione, what are you doing this is not true, and you know it Hermione!" he cried to her, looking disbelieved that his best friend would be OK with killing him, and most likely knowing her it would not be a pretty or peaceful death.

"Weasel, please do not cry to me about your future, you layed this out for yourself by picking the wrong side." and with that she threw him on the floor, and gave him a crucio, She let him writhe in pain on the floor, and the scream that was received by the room was ear piercing. But she never hindered from her destiny, this was what she had to do. Dumbledore had known this would happen all along.

She released the crucio off him, after about 10 minutes, and realized he was out cold, and she went up to him and felt to see if he was dead, he wasn't. So she did the only thing left to do. "Avada Kedevra!" and for Ronald Weasley, it was over.

She then kicked him out of her way, and went over to the cage again and got out what was left of Harry Potter, and pushed him down to the floor, for him she just did a simple Avada Kedevra, considering he was already practically dead. She went over to check him for dead, and whispered to him "I'm sorry Harry, please understand." She then got up, and went back to stand beside Severus, after sending a death glare to all the death eaters that were now applauding her actions, with that she looked back up to Voldemort himself.

"SILENCE!" he boomed. The room immediately grew quiet again. "Miss. Granger, you have done what was asked of you, without any hesitation, please tell me why you have chosen to come over to our side?"

She quickly thought of a answer that would suffice him for the moment being and said "I like to win, and I like to succeed."

"Very well, step up here, and receive the mark." She did as she was told, and felt like a puppet walking up to the podium above her where he took his wand, and said the incantation and immediately she screamed out in pain from the mark, that was now embedded in her skin. It was a black dragon almost tattoo looking mark.

She then said "Thank you, my lord." and walked back down to the podium.

Severus and herself went to stand beside the rest of the death eaters, as Voldemort said this "Well, seeing as though our latest problem is taken care of, I see no reason why I need you all here, I will call you back when I have further notice, lets all give thanks to Miss.Granger, for taking care of the last of our deeds for tonight. Goodnight, Enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that said he was gone. Her last thought before the pair apparated themselves away was 'Is this supposed to be an honor?'

**A/N: I know, i know. My idea of torture was awful, and Voldemort was way to nice, I tried though. Please consider that I'm new to the writing thing. anyway enjoy! I wont be able to update until Saturday! R&R please.**

**-Jess**


	7. a new trade

**Chap. 7: A New Trade**

It was all to much for her, when she landed back in the dungeon, she dropped to the floor in front of Severus, she let it out the tears that had been on the brink of coming out during the whole meeting. "I'm so sorry guys, please forgive me, please, please!" she screamed thru her tears over and over.

Severus stood there and looked at her curled up in the fetal position on his rug, what was he to do? He was shocked that she had killed her friends like she had, he knew it would all be a lot for her, but he had not expected that. "Hermione, its ok, they knew, get up, please Hermione stop crying." He whispered to her, kneeling down to try to comfort the girl.

She looked up at him with those brown eyes, and he got this feeling, he could not quite place it, but he had never felt it before in his life. 'I do not know, if this is good...caring? pity?' he thought to himself. He knew he was probably going to have to care for the girl someday, but so soon? He did not expect to feel these feelings of wanting to comfort, and care for her in such a short period of a few hours. He was snapped out of his thoughts, by her talking.

"They knew too?!" she screamed. "Who all knew? Was this a plan from the start? To put me thru this misery? ruin my life? I do not understand Snape! Tell me how you know they knew? Why would they say those things if they knew??!" She exclaimed to him.

He got up, and went to the lavatory, and got a tissue for her, and knelt down again to wipe the tears from her face, as well as the running makeup. Severus then began to explain something he was hoping he would never have to.

"Hermione, they did not know until the war began, they were given the option of letting you die out there or having you give up some parts of your life to try and save the wizarding world as we once knew it. They chose the later option." He stated plainly to her.

"It was thought they would have died out in battle, and that you would never have had to confront them. What happened tonight was NOT part of the plan at all. And Mione, I told you I would try to make the best of this whole situation, just because of all that is going on in the world does not mean that you have to be oppressed for the rest of your life. I have never had the opportunity to divulge in this kind of thing, maybe it is time I did settle down." After that, he picked her up and moved them to the couch where he sat her down, then sat himself down beside her.

"I guess that makes since," she said to him in a voice that was almost barely audible. "even if I had the opportunity to change the outcome of events, It does not matter now. I cannot live my life with 'If this would have happened?', I will just have to move on. I just need some time to rest and gather my thoughts. Where do I sleep?" And with that she stood up, and he took her hand and led her to his bed to sleep in for the night, she changed her clothes, and got in. Expecting him to come with her, he bid her goodnight, and went to lay on the couch instead. And that was the end of her first day living on the dark side.

**A/N: I really do stink at writing, I'm not pleased with any of this story at all. A few pleasant reviews from a few readers is all that made me write this chapter, I'll try to continue, when I get another minute not busy.**

**-Jess**


	8. I'd like to know you, please

**Chap 8: I'd like to know you, please.**

Hermione awoke to the smell of fruit, eggs, and coffee the next morning. She did a double take at her surroundings to make sure that the day before had not just been one big dream, no she thought that would be a nightmare. But to her dismay it was real. "Well, this looks halfway decent" she grumbled looking at the tray of food sitting on the table across from the bed. She got up and went to sit down to eat her food, she was rather perished, due to the events of last night, and the past couple of days, Hermione had not been able to sit down and actually enjoy a meal. Taking a bite of the egg and drinking some of the warmed coffee, she glanced up to see Severus standing in the doorway.

"I hope you like the breakfast, I had Gumdrop bring it up for you, since I went to the great hall to eat, and you looked so peaceful, waking you could wait." he spoke to her in a voice that was something new to her, it was a normal one, it was not cold or maliced, like he had always sounded in his classes and around school. 'Maybe this will not be so bad, living here with him for the rest of my days, maybe we could even get a new house somewhere out in the country' she thought for a second, only to hit herself mentally in the head 'Hermione, this is Snape your thinking about here, not one of your friends!' "Thank you, Severus, it is very nice, I have not had a proper meal in days." She stated, thinking it best to keep her thoughts to herself for the time being.

"Well, when you are done with eating, I was hoping you could get dressed for a stroll thru stores in London for clothes, as you do not have any but a few garments, I have supplied. If you would like to of course. I'm not going to pressure you out in the open, this soon, if you do not want to go out." He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible in the situation. Severus knew pushing her to far, or making her do things while away from the prying eyes of the dark lord and his servants would only make her resist their whole cause and plan. Contrary to popular belief, Snape was not a man who liked to live his life in misery, and the dark. He had a country side estate in Scotland, that he had inherited when his mother had passed a few years back. The professor loved the home but had never had anyone to share it with.

Maybe now was the time to go there, and open it up to let it air a bit. It could not hurt to have his future companion living in a nice mansion, instead of these dungeons, he had called home for most of his adult life. The mansion, would also be a more convenient place to raise a family. It had more room and more resources. Pulled out of his thoughts, he listened to her response to his earlier announcement.

"Yes, Severus I think a little shopping, and fresh air would do me well. Perhaps we could venture to muggle London, and I will show you the place where I was raised. I think it might help me coap with all that is going on right now. Even though my parents are no longer here, rest their souls, I would like to be somewhere, that has never held bad feelings for me." She told him, hoping he would agree with her, and let her go see her old house. Hermione felt as though she needed some kind of closure to her old world, to go on with this new one.

"That sounds grand, we can do that after we have gotten you some new things, there is also somewhere I would like to show you, that no one other than my family has seen before. I think you might think it "homey", if you will."

"That also sounds nice, I'll go get ready now, thank you again for the breakfast Severus. I never saw something like that coming from you, I guess there are sides to everyone, that no one has seen before." And with that she got up from the table, gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the lavatory. "Oh, and Severus the 'you know who' won't be there will he, this place you are taking me to?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Mione, I wouldn't dream of it." And with that being said, he watched her disappear in the bathroom. He stood there shocked for a few moments, then said to himself "I think I would like to get to know her more..." and then strode off to ready himself for their trip.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you to the readers who reviewed. I got 3 reviews that were all positive, and had to write you guys another chapter. So here it is, next chapter will be the shopping trip, and the pasts of Hermione, and Severus. R&R.**

**-Jess**


End file.
